3 son multitud
by moni20
Summary: y si el vampiro que convirtio a alice no hubiese muerto y la estuviese buscando
1. Chapter 1

DAMIAN POV

LLevaba LLevaba tanto tiempo buscandola pero no servia de nada ella podia estar en cualquier parte del mundo y pensaba que habia muerto por el enfrentamiento con james mi alice que estara haciendo en este momento como la queria y ahora solo me queda su recuerdo el recuerdo de sus ojos, de su sonrisa la que podia hacer palpitar mi muerto corazon.

FLASH BLACK

Estaba en el hospital psiquiatrico trabajando y ese dia me tocaba guardia,el doctor william me habia estado diciendo que el lunes habian traido a una nueva paciente no le di mucha importancia, aunque no era habitual que trajeran nuevos pacientes, estaba haciendo la guardia cuando oi que alguien estaba llorando el llanto procedia de la habitacion de la nueva paciente, asi que cogi las llaves y abri la puerta y ahi la vi era una chica de 16 años,tenia el pelo negro y corto con cada punta hacia un lado los ojos azules era delga y bajita era hermosa me acreque a ela cuando me vio en vez de asustarse se acerco a mi y me abrazo y hay senti el dulce olor de su sangre nunca antes habia encontrado a un humano que oliese asi la aleje de mi y me fui corriendo a paso humano si hubiese permanecido alli mas tiempo la hubiese matado ,me fui a cazar,para poderla a ver otra vez desde ese dia iba todos los dias a verla hablabamos de todo ella me hablaba de sus visiones en la que vio una familia y un chico no pude evitar sentirme celoso,aunque yo sabia que no sentia amor por mi tenia la esperanza de que mas adelante me viera de otra forma, yo ya la amaba con todas mis fuerzas ,estabamos en el jardin del psiquiatrico alice:gracias por estar siempre conmigo, ayudandome protegiendome yo espero quererte de la manera que tu me quieres,pero mientras tanto espero que esto sea un buen comienzo y me beso.

FIN FLASH BLACK

Seguia caminando ahora estaba en port angeles solo recuerdos me quedaban y entonces me llego un olor a caramelo era su olor pero era difrente porque ella ahora era una vampira desesperado busque ese olor y entonces la vi era hermosa mucho mas que eso no tenia palabras para describirla andaba como una bailarina iba de la mano de otro vampiro y entonces ella me vio su cara reflejaba sorpresa,confusion y luego paso a alegria que hizo que en su cara se formara la sonrisa que tanto recordaba ,ella vino hacia mi corriendo y me abrazo con fuerza yo le correspondi de igual manera por fin la habia encontrado y no la iba a dejar escapar ...


	2. Chapter 2

ALICE Pov

habia salido con jasper de compras por port angeles cuando me llego un olor que yo conocia bien era el de damian pero no era posible cuando me convirtio el habia luchado con james y ahora estaba muerto me puse triste porque el habia muerto por mi culpa para salvarme de que james no me matara jasper sintio mi pena y me abrazo me pregunto que me pasaba pero yo no le conteste ya que no me apetecia hablar de ello el se estraño pero no me dijo nada y entonces lo vi ¡¡¡estaba vivo!!! estaba confusa como era posible pero ya me lo explicaria jasper acaba de darse cuenta de la presencia del vampiro y se puso delante mia en posicion protectora yo lo ignore y lo esquive se que estuvo mal ya que jasper se quedo asombrado y confuso pero es que en ese momento estaba tan contenta de que damian estuviera vivo que no podia pensar en otra cosa me acerque a damian corriendo a velocidad humana con un jasper muy confundido a mi lado y lo abrace muy fuerte ahora si que jasper estaba enojado lo podia sentir tambien podia sentir sus celos pero segui abrazandolo y damian me correspondio al abrazo de la misma forma

JASPER POV

al final alice me habia convencido para ir de compras a port angels si es que no le podia negar nada cuando me ponia esa cara de cachorito y ahi estabamos caminando por port angeles y entonces me senti triste pero no ella yo era alice la abrace y le pregunte que le pasaba ella no me contesto eso me estraño pero luego cuando quisiera me lo contaria y entonces lo oli era un vampiro y estaba cerca me puse delante de alice para protegerla en caso que el vampiro atacase y me fije en como era el vampiro aparentaba 25 años tenia el pelo corto era alto y delgado tenia los ojos dorados asi que era vegetariano me concentre en sus emciones y lo unico que sentia era felicidad estaba euforico diria yo y a mi ni siquiera me miraba parecia como si no me viera como si no estuviese ahi solo miraba alice que estaba detras de mi con una sonrisa la miraba muy intensamente eso me molesto muchisimo quien se creia para mirarla asi le hubiese atacado si no fuero porque habia humanos los sentimientos de alice me confundian porque cambiaban continuamente pero predominaba la alegria y felicidad ella salio de detras de mi y se acerco corriendo hacia el yo la segui rapidamente y lo abrazo ¿quien era el?¿ porque alice lo abrazaba asi?¿de que lo conocia?el vampiro le devolvio el abrazo no podia creer lo que estaba sintiendo estaba celoso

¿¿¿REVIEWS???


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Jasper

Quien era ese tipo y porque estaba abrazando a Alice se separaron y Alice me miro con esa sonrisa que me encanta entonces percibí un sentimiento de molestia viniendo de ese tipo que por primera vez me había visto o se había fijado en mi ,sus emociones eran de sorpresa como si me acabara de verme claro estaba muy entretenido mirando a Alice y abrazándola gruñí en ese pensamiento, luego pasaron a cautela cuando se dio cuenta de mis cicatrices ja mejor mantente alejado, entonces Alice nos presento así que el tipejo se llama Damian me molesto un poco que Alice no dijera que era su marido ya que el tipo este, el tal Damian parecía que necesitaban que se lo aclararan ,bueno esto acabaría pronto seguro que eran conocidos se saludaban y adiós y cada uno por su lado y todos felices y con un poco de suerte no lo volvería a volver a verlo nunca .,estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que oí decir a Alice que porque no se venia a casa a conocer a la familia ¡¡¡¡queeeee!!! , pero Alice seguro que tiene que hacer muchas cosas ,iba a seguir replicando cuando Damian me interrumpió diciendo que no tenia nada que hacer y que le encantaría ir a conocer a la familia intente controlar mis sentimientos porque los que tenia en ese momento no eran para nada buenos como los dejara salir esto iba a acabar muy mal lo que tenia claro es que no me gustaba que Damian estuviera cerca de Alice .

Pov Alice

Estaba vivo Damian estaba vivo lo repetía en mi cabeza todavía no me lo podía creer como salio bien de la lucha con james bueno teníamos mucho de que hablar le debía mucho ya que gracias a el james no me mato el me transformo, la verdad es que no recordaba nada de mi vida humana todo lo que se me lo contó el .

Flash Back

Abrí los ojos estaba en un bosque me sentía rara me ardía la garganta que estoy haciendo aquí y quien soy no me acordaba de nada de repente vi a alguien que se movía entre los arboles era un hombre

-tranquila no te voy a hacer daño -

¿quien eres?

soy Damian ,¿no me recuerdas ?

-no-

Vi que tenia una expresión de tristeza en su cara me iba a ir cuando todo desapareció y ya no estaba allí estaba en otro lugar estaba en una cafetería un hombre rubio estaba sentado tenia una expresion de dolor en su cara quería acercarme y ayudarle pero no me podía mover y todo volvió a desaparecer que pasaba ,que me pasaba ,ahora estaba otra vez en el bosque entre en pánico , Damian me explico que había tenido una visión me dijo que yo tenia visiones del futuro y que me había convertido en un **vampiro** y mi nombre era Alice que el me había transformado para que no me matara james y que había estado en un psiquiátrico durante cuatro años por mis visiones .

Volví al presente y le dije que tenia que conocer a la familia cuando lo dije Jasper empezó a poner escusas de que seguro que no podía por el tiempo pero Damian le interrumpió diciendo que le encantaría conocer a la familia así que allí íbamos.

_Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no e podido actualizar antes a partir de ahora actualizare mas seguido, muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews aunque sean pocos, también gracias a todas las alertas que e recibido _

_Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que me escribáis algún comentario de como os a parecido el capitulo,bueno con esto me despido muchos besos y hasta pronto._


End file.
